Scarlette Winchester
by Auggie Frank
Summary: Isabella Swan was a lie. Scarlette Winchester is real. And she is pissed. Her brothers are at war with each other and her baby brother is a death dealer like her. Her play thing dumped her for a pathetic seer and to top it all off... She has to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, My name is Liv. Well, actually it's Scarlette Olivia Sophia Winchester. But please, call me Liv. You may have heard about my little brothers Dean and Sam. I know all about my little brothers. Sammy's addiction to demon blood. Dean's fright of Sammy's powers. I know things about them that Castiel doesn't know. You see, I may now all about my brothers, but they know little about me. When my little brothers were little, I was their imaginary friend Sophie. When they got to old for Sophie, I became Scar. Their guardian angel. But after our dad died I went into a depression. I moved to Forks, Washington. To try make an attempt at a normal life. I lived with Charlie Swan. A former hunter and a good friend of my dad and Bobby.

But after the piss poor excuse of a vampire dumped me for that pathetic excuse of a seer. He thinks I doesn't think I know that about his screwing Alice. I decided to become a hunter again. I heard that Sammy was being detoxed by Dean and Bobby. They are going at saving the world wrong. It isn't Sammy and the Demons or Dean and the Angels. It's me. I am a death dealer. Not the lame vampires or the creatures from some comic. A death dealer is a person whose life was ended before their time was up. And it can't be by suicide or illness. No, it has to be sacrifice. You see I became a death dealer because I gave my life to protect my family. I died when Sammy was one and Dean was five. I was eight when I died. Azazel was after Dean this time in hope of infecting him like he did Sammy. But I got to my brothers before Azazal could. I gave my life protecting my baby brothers. Now that Dean and Bobby are unknowingly killing my little brother, I gotta go save their asses before they end the world as we know it.

Before you ask, yes my brothers have heard from me. And yes my father did know I am still alive. I always tipped them off when demons where hot on their trial. The boys would ask who tipped them off and dad would just answer Livy. They would ask if they ever will meet or have meet Livy. Dad would say they had but they don't remember a Livy. And when ever they asked about Scar and Sophie, Dad would just shut them out. It hurt him deeply that his daughter died protecting his sons and that his sons could not remember that they had a sister.

A sister that is pissed that her little brother is dying, her eldest little brother basically disowned his brother and that her baby had died and became a death dealer like her.

Isabella Swan was a lie. Scarlette Winhester is real and she is pissed off.

She has to save the world and then kill her brothers for not protecting Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay, this will take place at the start of season six. Scar has no idea that Adam and Sam are in hell and it took her a year to find Dean. She'll turn up at Lisa's place while her and Ben are out and Dean is home cooking dinner.**

Scar was standing on the sidewalk infront of Dean's new _home _with Lisa and the child. She had no idea how she was going to tell Dean that she was her, technically dead, older sister. Sure, she could do everyday regular human things, but she does not have her full soul. ut hey, she was still his older sister. And she Dean may have only known her till he was three, but she was always there. Well, except that one year. But after that bastard dumped her she came right back. Only she could not find Adam. So, she went looking for Sammy. But she couldn't find him either. So with her last hope that she had not lost everything, she went looking for Dean.

And now, she was here. Currently sitting on her late fathers Impala. Debating on how she was going to tell her brother who she was and what she was and hope that he would not try to kill her. Only an angel or death himself could kill her. But it would still hurt like hell. But anyways, she couldn't very well just knock on the door and say 'Hey Dean. It's been what thirty three years. I missed you. What's for dinner?' But she could conjour up a minor demon and play the whole damsel in distress thing. Or she could-

Ah hell- she was just thinking herself into circles. She'll just sit at the kitchen table and wait till he notices her. If her brothers could accept that an angel and god they should be able to accept that Death had only a few soldiers that helped him right the wrong. Not everyone died when they were suppose to. Like me. As far as I know, there are eleven others. A team of two for every continents. One male, one female. I have not yet met my partner. But I have met the team from Europe and Africa. The European team is located in Italy. The African team is in Egypt. Both teams are vampires. Benjamin and his mate Tia are in Egypt. In Europe, it is Jane and Alec, twins. But the other teams, she did not know the rest of the teams.

**Skip to the Kitchen**

Scarlette transported herself into the kitchen where Dean was singing along with ACDC on the radio and cooking who knows what. What ever it was, it smelt burnt. Now I know why they always ate take out. Scarlette sat there a little while longer hoping that he would be able to save their dinner. But didn't seem that it wasn't going to happen. She let out a low sigh and snapped her fingers. The dinner that he was making, which was actually spaghetti, righted itself and set itself up on the table that she was sitting at.

The look on his face when everything cleaned and set itself was priceless. He pulled out his gun and a kitchen knife. She laughed at the thought of her little brother trying to kill her with such mundane weapons.

"Who's there?" Dean demanded. Scar laughed again and Dean took the safety off. Scar opened the windows and the hanging pots started to clang. He then quickly and aimed his gun at the pots. Laughing and having her fun playing with her brother she started to open and closing the cupboards. He turned again but then Scar caused a shimmer to wrap around her body. Dean saw the outline and fired at her. But what happened he didn't expect. The bullet had basically just hit her and dropped t the floor.

Laughing she sat on the counter and exposed herself to Dean.

"Hey Dean." She giggled and waved. He was startled and fired again, only to have the same result. "You really are losing your touch Dean."

"Do I know you?" He growled.

"Oh, we met along time ago. Way before all this hunting business." He took the clue the wrong way and had a smirk on his face.

"No offense, but I have my girlfriend-" He started.

"Lisa. I know. As well as the boy Ben." Scar smirked. But grimaced, "Were you honestly going to serve them that monstrosity?" the look on his face showed that offense and conformation. She sighed, "And no. We did not meet like that. So mind out of the gutter. We meet along time ago. It was more like I save you. Not the other way around."

"How long ago?" He demanded, his gun still pointed at her.

"About twenty three years. Little Sammy wasn't even one. Let alone Adam." Scar said jumping off the counter and leaned against it.

"Demon? Werewolf? Vampire? What are you?" He all but yelled and pulled the trigger again.

"Haha. No, no and no. You are way off. And shouldn't you wait for an answer before you shoot? It's rude."

"Angel then?"

"Nope. Wanna try again? Third times the charm?" He looked like he was going to hurt himself thinking so hard. "No idea. Okay then. Who is right up there with God himself? Death."

Dean did not like her answer and emptied the rest of the mag and her. None of the bullets harmed her. They all hit her body and dropped to the ground like the previous two.

"Really Dea. Would you let me explain first before you try to kill me!" She snapped. "If it will make you feel better you can bind me to a chair in a devils trap."

That seemed to please him.

So Scar found herself bound n every supernatural restrain that her brother could think of.

**Let me know what you think.**

**Auggie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry. It's been awhile. I have not abandoned my stories. I'm back and I have been working on the chapters for this and the Hunt for Redemption.**

**_Last Time-_**

_Scar found herself in bound in every supernatural restrain her brother could think of._

Scarlette hummed to herself, pationtly waiting for her brother to gather his weapons. He's gonna try to torture the truth out of her. _This will definitely hurt. Yeah, I can't die by his hand, but this will still hurt. _Looking around at her cage, she laughed, this thing couldn't hold her. She could just pop out of her cage if she wanted to, but she decided to just have her fun.

When Dean heard her laugh, it irritated him. He thought, _I could kill her I wanted too, and she's laughing. _"I don't see what's so funny."

"You are. You really think you can kill me? Me? One of a handful of Death's specially selected soldiers?" She laughed.

"Death has soldiers?" _Ah, shit. Not even torturing me and I'm already telling him things. Oh, well. I'll keep the rest till I find out about Sammy and Adam._

"Where are Sammy and Adam?" She demanded, looking around for any sign of her brothers. And apparently Dean did not like her question because when she turned back to Dean she found a knife pretty damn close to her neck.

"What about my brothers?" He seethed. "What do you want with Sam and Adam?" He demanded, pushing the knife closer, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Dean. Where are they? What happened to them?" Scarlette asked, worried. "Why couldn't I find them?"

"You are buddies with Death. You should know!" He yelled before taking a step back. Angry that His brothers were stuck in hell, he snapped and flipped the table, sending their dinner all over the floor.

"Just because I work for Death doesn't mean he tells me everything! Now! What has happened to them Dean!" She cried, furious, hoping that her little brothers weren't dead.

"No! You are going to tell me everything you know about Death! You are going to tell me every little trick he has, every weakness and you are going to help me get Sam back." Dean said angry.

"Back? Back from where?" She pleaded.

He snapped again, he ran at her and stabbed her leg with the demon knife. Scarlette screamed as he twisted the blade. "You should know where! You were the one who took him to hell!"

Gasping and sobbing at the pain she screamed as he harshly pulled out the knife. "I! Am Not! A Reaper!"

"The hell you're not! You work for Death!" He screamed again, stabbing her other leg.

She screamed again as he did the same process to her leg. "Would you stop! I may not die but that still hurts!"

"Awesome. Payment for what you did to my brother!" He yelled at her. "For what happened to Sam!"

"What happened! What happened to them Dean?" Scar hissed through her pain.

"THEY ARE IN HELL BECAUSE OF YOU!" He screamed ad stabbed the knife though her hand.

She screamed again before yelling at him "I am not a Reaper! Ask Bobby!"

He froze. _How the hell does she know Bobby. _He voiced his thoughts.

Trying to breathe through her pain she replied, "Just, just call Bobby."

Tired of her screaming and not liking her answers he gave in. He pulled out his cell and before he called Bobby he stabbed his knife through her other hand. As she screamed again he smirked at the thought of actually hurting one of Death's Reapers. He hit call as he walked out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid? You stop hunting and after a whole fucking year you decide to finally call!" Dean winced, pulling the phone away from his ear.

He was still yelling at him when Dean finally cut him off.

"Bobby! Bobby! Bobby would you shut up for a minute so I can explain!" That got Bobby to shut up. "I got attacked by a Reaper. Except she calls herself a soldier instead of a Reaper."

"AH hell boy! Tell me that you didn't hurt her!" Bobby snapped.

"Of course I did Bobby. She was the one who took Sam and Adam soul!" He yelled back.

"The hell she did! She is not a reaper! She's actually telling the truth Dean!" Bobby sighed, "What did you do to her?"

"I-" Dean started.

"You know what, never mind! I'm on my way! You better have not hurt Scarlette to much Dean. Otherwise I will kill you myself." Bobby snapped before hanging up.

Dean growled, frustrated, he stalked back into the living room. He groaned when he saw that _Scarlette _was slowing going in and out of consciousness due to the blood loss. He cursed when he heard the door unlock and Ben & Lisa walked in.

**Kay, It's kinda short. But let me know what you think, yeah?**

**Auggie.**


End file.
